Far far away
by saitou-senichi
Summary: Sekarang mereka harus memutar otak bagaimana cara mereka berpindah tanpa sihir? Melakukan sesuatu di dunia sihir tanpa sihir. Oh tidak! Ini akan menjadi masalah yang besar. Apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini? Mereka tidak yakin akan baik-baik saja. Semuanya mungkin akan berubah./"Kalian tak akan bisa merapalkan mantra,"/"kalian pun tidak bisa saling menjauh lebih dari empat langkah


Warning : kekurangan disana sini, tiga tahun setelah perang usai.. Terinspirasi dari fict Hunter x Hunter 1001 Night milik Runandra.

.

Selama dua puluh tahun kehidupannya Hermione Jean Granger tidak pernah merasa sekesal dan semarah ini menghadapi segala keadaan. Jangan dihitung bersamaan dengan kejadian ketika ia dan kawan-kawannya memerangi Kau-Tahu-Siapa.

"Ini semua salahmu, Berang-berang!"

Lihat bahkan ketika dalam keadaan genting seperti ini dia masih saja menjelek-jelekannya. Tidak ada yang berubah setelah empat tahun tidak bertemu. Hanya dia yang tidak lagi mengungkit ungkit status darah yang dahulu ia banggakan.

"Diamlah musang! Ini juga kesalahanmu."

Draco mendengus, sembari mengibas-ibaskan lengannya ia berkata, "Ayolah nona. Setelah semua ini beres, tidak akan ada lagi kata 'kita'."

Hermione memutar bola matanya bosan, "Aku harap tidak pernah berurusan lagi denganmu."

"Begitupula denganku."

Ini semua berawal dari seminggu yang lalu.

.

* * *

Harry Potter © Jk Rowling.

Far far away © Saitou senichi

* * *

.

Hermione berulang kali melirik jam tangannya, dan berulang kali menatap lorong gelap dekat perumahan kumuh. Berharap muncul dua orang yang tengah ia tunggu. Hari ini ia genap berusia dua puluh tahun. Dan dihari ini pula ia sudah menetapkan akan bekerja di Departemen Perlindungan Peri Rumah yang digadang-gadang akan menjadi pencetus awal demokrasinya peri rumah.

"Lain kali aku akan datang tiga puluh menit setelah jam yang ditentukan," beberapa kali ia menggerutu. Kakinya menendang-nendang pelan batu kerikil yang berada di jalan.

Ini sudah satu jam ia menunggu tapi mereka― Harry dan Ron tak kunjung menampakan batang hidung mereka. Sembari menggeram kesal Hermione memutuskan pergi sendiri ketempat yang ia tuju. Sebelum menggunakan sihir, ia mengamati keadaan sekitar. Lalu mengucapkan sebuah mantra secara nonverbal kemudian ia ber-Apparate menuju tempat yang ia tuju.

Menuju Godric's Hollow.

Setelah sampai ketempat tujuan. Hermione sedikit limbung dan beberapa kali jatuh terduduk. Kepalanya berdenyut-denyut. Ah dia benar-benar tidak suka efek samping dari ber-Apparate. Tangannya memegang kepala dan rambutnya yang dikepang. Ia bersumpah dalam hati, jika esok bertemu kedua kawannya. Ia tak segan-segan mengutuk mereka dengan mantra agar gigi mereka membesar. Kedua tubuhnya ia tegakkan sambil menepuk celana jeans tiga perempatnya yang kotor.

"Ayo Hermione, kau mampu melakukannya tanpa mereka. Si bodoh," Hermione menghirup banyak-banyak udara lalu menghembuskannya dengan perlahan.

Ia segera berjalan menembus beberapa warga yang tengah berlalu-lalang. Dia harus segera sampai ke danau shiren. Malam ini, Hermione sebenarnya dalam misi menemukan sisik emas Shiren. Yang ia percayai sebagai salah satu campuran ramuan legendaris yang mampu menyembuhkan mantra Obliviate. Hermione bermaksud menyembuhkan ingatan kedua orangtuanya yang sekarang tinggal di Australia. Dengan segala buku yang pernah ia baca dan dengan segala kemungkinan keberhasilan yang masih belum bisa dipastikan. Ia meyakinkan dirinya dan kedua temannya untuk membantu Hermione mendapatkan sisik emas Shiren.

"Pada kenyataannya aku yang harus sendirian..." Hermione mendengus.

Ketika langkah kakinya sudah mulai menapaki hutan gelap itu, Hermione makin gusar. Ia pernah mendengar dari beberapa kawannya ketika di Hogwarts dulu. Makhluk Shiren adalah makhluk mitologi dengan segala kegelapan yang mereka punya. Mereka hanya menghormati seorang penyihir yang pantas dihormati. Salah satunya Albus Dumbledore. Pertama kali ia melihat bentuk Shiren adalah ketika pemakaman Dumbledore. Mereka dengan ekor ikannya yang berwarna coklat dan berwarna lainnya. Merekapun terkadang bisa jahat, menyanyikan sebuah nada dengan sangat indah dan menjerat kaum adam lalu menenggelamkan mereka kedalam air yang dalam. Memikirkan hal itu saja Hermione sudah bergidik ngeri.

"Sialan!" Hermione mengumpat sembari menendang kerikil batu yang cukup besar kesembarang arah. Namun tiba-tiba terdengar suara menggema dari arah tendangannya tadi.

"Si-siapa?" Hermione bersiap siaga menggenggam tongkat sihirnya.

Terlihat siluet seseorang dengan tubuh tegap mendekatinya. Mata Hermione berkedip beberapa kali ketika wajah siluet tersebut terlihat dalam remang-remang cahaya bulan.

"Malfoy?"

Sebelah alis Draco terangkat "Granger? Seharusnya sudah kuduga."

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Hermione mendesis melihat tangan Draco yang tengah menggenggam kerikil batu yang beberapa detik lalu didepaknya.

"Apa yang ku lakukan bukanlah urusanmu, jadi kau yang melemparkan batu ini? Huh," tangannya yang menggenggam batu itu di sodorkan kepada Hermione. Nadanya yang sinis begitu membuat telinga Hermione memerah.

"Salah kau sendiri! Kenapa kau berdiam diri disana ketika aku menendang kerikil itu!" Hermione berkilah. Draco tersenyum sinis sembari melempar batu kerikil itu kesembarang arah.

"Anggap saja pertemuan kita disini. tidak pernah terjadi," Draco memasukan kedua lengannya kedalam saku. Wajahnya terlihat serius.

_Apa yang sebenarnya ia lakukan disini?_ Hermione membatin, "Terserah kau saja."

Sebenarnya Hermione cukup penasaran apa yang tengah Draco lakukan di hutan dekat lembah Godric's. Semejak pertempuran dengan Kau-Tahu-Siapa, Hermione tidak pernah lagi melihat Draco. Seharusnya Draco tidak berada disini.

Mereka berdua saling memandang lalu berjalan berjauhan. _Ingat Hermione meski dia mantan pelahap maut apa salahnya jika berjaga-jaga_ Hermione meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Baru beberapa langkah saling menjauh, tiba-tiba terdengar suara merdu merangsek masuk kedalam pendengaran Hermione.

"Shiren!" Hermione dan Draco bergumam secara bersamaan. Lalu berlari kearah suara tersebut.

Mereka berlari berdampingan. Saling susul menyusul. Dalam benak Hermione ia mengetahui bahwa Draco memiliki tujuan yang sama. Yaitu bertemu Shiren.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?!" ucap Hermione ditengah deru napasnya yang memburu akibat berlari.

"Oh _Dear._ Bahkan aku tidak yakin, aku mengikutimu."

"Shiren itu milikku!"

"Apakah di anggota tubuh Shiren itu, tertulis namamu?"

Hermione mendelik. Mereka berdua berhenti berlari ketika danau beserta beberapa Shiren mulai terlihat. Danau besar dan dalam, seperti danau di Hogwarts begitu indah dengan pantulan bulan purnama di danau tersebut. Shiren itu begitu berbeda dengan yang berada di danau Hogwarts. Terlihat lebih dewasa. Lebih cantik. Dan lebih menawan. Mereka duduk ditepi bebatuan sembari bernyanyi. Tatapan mereka tertuju kearah bulan.

Mata Hermione meneliti tiap Shiren. Sirip mereka semua berwarna coklat, biru, dan hijau mengkilat. Tidak ada yang berwarna emas. Ekor matanya menangkap cahaya keemasan berada disisi bebatuan tersebut. Gemericik air terdengar bersamaan dengan Shiren keemasan tersebut menarik diri dari air, lalu duduk ke tepian yang lebih tinggi.

"Baiklah Granger," Hermione menoleh. "Kita adakan kesepakatan," tawar Draco. Mata keabuannya masih memandang sekumpulan Shiren tersebut dengan tatapan takjub.

Hermione memicingkan matanya, "Kenapa aku membutuhkan kesepakatan?"

Draco menghela napas lelah, "Hentikan perdebatan yang tak kunjung usai ini," Hermione memutar bola matanya. "Aku ke tempat ini karena mendapat informasi dari beberapa buku tua dan penjaga toko di Knocktum Alley. Bahwa darah Shiren emas mampu menyembuhkan Ibuku."

"Lalu?" Hermione berbicara dengan setengah hati.

"Kita sama-sama memiliki tujuan yang sama―"

"Yang benar saja," Hermione memotong kalimat Draco. Gigi Draco bergemeletuk menahan amarah. Ia tidak suka diintrupsi. Dengan menghembuskan napas pelan-pelan, ia mulai melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Kita sama-sama membutuhkan sesuatu dari Shiren tersebut. Kau tak akan sanggup mendekati Shiren itu, karena mereka membenci wanita."

Bola mata Hermione bergerak gelisah. Dia lupa satu hal yang penting, sifat Shiren keemasan memanglah lebih agresif dari Shiren biasanya. Ia membenci semua wanita baik muggle maupun penyihir. Mereka lebih tertarik dengan seorang lelaki. Hermione merutuki sifat Shiren emas itu.

Hermione berkacak pinggang, "Kau juga perlu tahu. Shiren emas menyukai pria dan dengan cara apapun ia akan menenggelamkanmu."

"Terima kasih atas perhatianmu, _Dear_." Draco memberikan senyum jahilnya pada Hermione, "maka dari itu kita perlu bekerja sama."

Memerlukan beberapa menit untuk memutuskan. _Kami saling membutuhkan saat ini _Hermione masih memandangi Shiren tersebut. _Tidak ada salahnya untuk saat ini kami bekerja sama,_ Ia membatin.

Hermione memandang Draco, "Baiklah. Begini rencananya," Sebelah alis Draco terangkat. "Aku akan memakai jubah tidak terlihat lalu mengambil sisik dan beberapa tetes darah Shiren. Dan kau―" Hermione menunjuk Draco tepat di hidungnya, "― cobalah mengalihkan pandangan mereka."

Draco tersenyum merendahkan. Dengan perlahan ia mendekati Hermione, "Kemanakah Gadis-Tahu-Segala itu?" Hermione beberapa kali mengedipkan kedua matanya, "sudah kuduga, pengetahuanmu akan hewan mistis langka itu hanya sebatas buku."

"Apa maksudmu?! Malfoy!"

"Pertama. Selain suara, mata Shiren keemasan mampu menghipnotis lelaki. Kedua, bagaimana caranya kau mendekati Shiren itu bila kau tak bisa terbang? Terlalu berbahaya jika kau berenang. Dan ketiga, jika kita menginginkan sesuatu dari Shiren itu―" Draco mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Shiren keemasan yang masih terdiam. "―Kita harus membunuhnya. Dan jangan lupa teriakan Shiren mampu memecahkan gendang telinga kita."

"Tidak! bisa kita tidak bisa membunuhnya!" Hermione hampir menjerit bila tidak mengingat posisinya sekarang.

"Kita tidak memiliki pilihan lain! Granger," Draco menekan kata pilihan lain.

Draco benar. Mereka tidak memiliki pilihan lain. Pantas saja Knocktum Alley tidak pernah menjual sisik Shiren emas. Resiko terbunuh sangatlah tinggi. Namun ia ingin mengembalikan ingatan kedua orangtuanya.

"Aku mengikuti kesepakatanmu.." ia memberi jeda, "akan tetapi aku tidak berjanji untuk membunuh Shiren itu." Ucapnya mantap.

"Terserah saja. Asal jangan merepotkanku saja. Begini rencananya..."

Jauh. Jauh didalam hutan sana, terlihat banyak sinar berwarna kebiruan seperti memperhatikan mereka.

"...Kalau begitu dimulai," Daco memberi aba-aba. Lalu ia berjalan mendekat ke danau. Tidak lupa merapalkan mantra nonverbal untuk menghilangkan pendengarannya.

Para Shiren memainkan ekornya yang mengkilap. Mata mereka yang jernih berkedip menggoda. Draco menelan ludah melihat hal ini, dalam teori di buku ia mampu berkata "Aku tak akan tergoda," namun pada prakteknya itu sangatlah sulit. Shiren keemasan mulai mengeluarkan nada indah yang menghipnotis. Seolah-olah memanggil Draco dengan penuh kerinduan. Hermione yang mendengarnya langsung bergidik ngeri di posisinya.

"Ingat Hermione... ketika ia mendekat, aku harus menakutinya," Hermione mengingatkan diri sendiri, apa yang harus dilakukannya.

Matanya terbelalak tidak percaya. Dalam rencana mereka, Draco akan mengalihkan perhatian mereka, dan Hermione bertugas menangkap Shiren keemasan itu. Seharusnya keadaan ini tidak terjadi― Shiren berwarna keemasan tersebut malah mendekati Draco.

_Bagaimana ini?! _Hermione membatin, ia memikirkan jalan keluarnya. _Aku harap Draco tidak tergoda _Hermione berdo'a dalam hati.

Mata Draco terpejam. Ia mengumpat dalam hati. Kenapa makhluk setengah ikan ini malah berenang menujunya. Ia mengintip dibalik kelopak matanya, jantungnya berdetak keras. Shiren tersebut menuju arahnya. Shiren itu menarik dirinya dari air, lalu melompat menuju Draco yang membatu.

"...Aku tak akan bisa merapalkan mantra terhadap Shiren itu. bila aku melakukannya, mungkin mereka akan berteriak. Sihir menulikan telinga tidak mempan bila berhadapan dengan teriakan Shiren. Lalu kita akan mati dengan telinga berdarah," Draco ingat ucapannya saat menyusun rencana dengan Hermione.

Mata Hermione semakin membulat secara maksimal melihat gerak gerik Shiren tersebut, _Oh tidak! Dia akan menciumnya! _Hermione berteriak dalam hati.

"Accio Shiren emas dan Draco!" Hermione berteriak mengacungkan tongkat sihir kearah Draco dan Shiren tersebut.

Ketika mereka sudah berada dekat dengan Hermione, mata Draco terbuka. Ia melihat mulut Shiren yang akan berteriak kearah Hermione. Sedetik kemudian pergerakan Draco yang tiba-tiba membuat mata Hermione terbelalak, mulutnya sedikit terbuka.

Draco menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Shiren. Hanya untuk membekapnya agar tidak berteriak. Kemudian ia merapalkan mantra agar Shiren tersebut tidak bisa berteriak dan bergerak. Setelah melepaskan diri, Draco menoleh pada Hermione yang tengah terdiam dengan mulut sedikit terbuka.

Draco menyeringai "Kenapa raut wajahmu seperti itu? _Dear_."

"Demi merlin! Kau menciumnya?" ucap Hermione tak percaya.

"Kau cemburu?"

"Tidak akan pernah!"

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Sekarang kita bunuh―"

"TIDAK!" Hermione menjerit tepat di telinga Draco.

"Shit!" Draco mengelus telinganya yang memerah, "bisakah kau diam dan tidak menjerit?!"

"Kita tidak bisa membunuhnya!" Hermione menghalangi Draco menyentuh Shiren itu.

Draco mendelik, "Minggir!"

"Tidak!"

Ketika mereka bertengkar Shiren itu hanya menatap penuh amarah. Tiba-tiba sihir yang membungkamnya mulai menghilang. Seketika itu Shiren mulai berteriak melengking. Membuat Hermione dan Draco terpental karena angin yang timbul akibat suara melengkingnya. Mereka terhempas. Ketika mereka berdua sibuk menutupi telinga Shiren itu mulai menyeret tubuhnya menuju mereka.

"Penyihir kurang ajar," suaranya yang merdu bernada dingin, "bisa-bisanya mempermainkanku. Maka dari itu saya akan mengutuk kalian," kemudian Shiren tersebut berbisik sebuah nada indah namun terasa mencekam. Cahaya biru keluar dari hutan mengerubungi mereka. Seketika itu cahaya hijau keluar dari jari Shiren menuju mereka berdua yang masih terkapar.

"Kalian tak akan bisa merapalkan mantra," kedua mata mereka membulat, "kalian pun tidak bisa saling menjauh lebih dari empat langkah."

Sepeninggalan Shiren itu, Draco menggeram lalu memaki. Menyalahkan apa yang terjadi kepada Hermione. Dia seorang penyihir berdarah murni tidak bisa menggunakan sihir. Seakan tidak percaya, ia mulai merapalkan mantra termudah hingga tersulit. Namun hasilnya nihil. Ia kembali memaki.

"Kau lihat! Ini semua salahmu yang tidak membiarkanku membunuhnya!"

"Berhenti menyalahkanku! Kita pasti mampu melepas kutukan dari Shiren!"

Setelah menjerit, berteriak dan saling menyalahkan. Akhirnya mereka duduk terdiam. Tenggelam kedalam fikiran masing-masing. Hermione mengutuk dalam hati kejadian ini. Berulang kali ia berfikir apa yang sebaiknya dilakukannya. Penyihir yang tidak bisa sihir sama seperti manusia yang tidak memiliki nyawa. Ia menghela napas. Tiba-tiba tangan dan tubuhnya terseret.

"!"

"Ternyata benar katanya," Draco mendesis, "kita tidak bisa berjauhan lebih dari empat langkah," Draco kembali melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari Hermione. Tentunya berdampak pada tubuh Hermione yang kini terseret oleh Draco.

"Berhenti!"

"Ini semua salahmu! Berang-berang!"

"Diamlah musang! Jika kita terus menerus menyalahkan," Hermione berdiri terpaksa berdekatan dengan Draco, "ini tidak akan berakhir! Kita harus mencari cara."

"Sial!" maki Draco sembari menendang beberapa dedaunan yang tertumpuk di sebelah kakinya. Lalu mengacak-acak rambut pirang platinanya.

"Kita harus mencari tahu, bagaimana caranya melepaskan kutukan Shiren ini."

"Kita harus ke Malfoy manor," ujarnya kalem.

"Apa?! Kenapa?!"

"Banyak buku disana. Mungkin salah satunya ada pengertian tentang kutukan Shiren."

"Itu hal yang bagus, daripada terus menerus berada disini."

Draco menoleh kepada Hermione lalu mendesis, "Sekarang masalah kembali muncul."

"Muncul?" tanyanya tak mengerti.

"Bagaimana caranya kita kesana? Kita tidak bisa ber-Apparate karena kutukan bodoh ini!" jelas Draco jengkel.

Hermione menepuk dahinya. Sekarang mereka harus memutar otak bagaimana cara mereka berpindah tanpa sihir? Melakukan sesuatu di dunia sihir tanpa sihir. Oh tidak! Ini akan menjadi masalah yang besar. Apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini? Mereka tidak yakin akan baik-baik saja. Semuanya mungkin akan berubah.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

A/n : sy tahu banyak yg ganjil. Mulai dari Godric's hollow memangnya ada Hutan dan danau ya? Terus Shiren emas. saya tahu. Maaf untuk keanehan ini.

ini hadiah untuk KuroUsagi-san yg telah mengajarkan sy bberapa hal yg perlu diperhatikan saat menulis, ketika pertama kali publish fict :). dan untuk kado ultah Ookami-Child yg entah tgl berapa (lempar kotak kado) hee.

Kritik dan saran diterima.

Review?


End file.
